


父亲节

by techotacus



Category: Fake News
Genre: M/M, 囧扣
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techotacus/pseuds/techotacus
Summary: 父亲节当天，Stephen自己一个人待在家里。此时，有人按响了门铃





	父亲节

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源自于Stephen在节目上提到父亲节只有他自己一个人过  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66ojfophGys&t
> 
> Lofter繁中：http://egarimirage.lofter.com/post/1ed8cd8d_103610e7

Stephen打开门，看见Jon有点不安地站在门口，手上拿着一个纸袋。  
「Jon？」Stephen把手插进了口袋里。  
「嗨，呃......『听说』*你父亲节的时候会一个人在家......」  
「所以？」他挑起眉毛。  
「我在想，刚好我今天也没事，就来找你了。」Jon露出尴尬的笑容，拎起纸袋晃了晃，酒瓶发出了清脆的碰撞声。  
看见他这副模样，Stephen终于忍不住笑了出来，他向后退了一步「进来吧。」

Stephen从厨房拿出两个酒杯「所以，Tracey把你留了下来？」  
「她带孩子们去找外公了，」Jon一边说着一边往杯里倒酒。他将一杯递给了Stephen，坐到了单人沙发上。「明天下午才会回来。」  
「两个在父亲节孤单地喝着酒的父亲。」Stephen躺在长沙发上故作认真地宣布道。

接下来的三个小时两人都是有一搭没一搭的聊着毫不相干的话题，直到Stephen在酒精驱使之下说出了他对Jon的看法：  
「我有时候觉得你就像教宗一样。」  
「啊？」Jon表示不解。  
「就是那种，你知道，高贵又神圣不可侵犯的。」Stephen坐了起来，把酒杯放在一旁的桌子上。  
「是吗？」Jon冷笑了一声，声音突然变得低沉「既然我是教宗的话......人们在教宗面前不是都要这么做吗？」  
他起身，站到Stephen的面前，伸出了手。Stephen扶起他的手，微微低下头亲吻了手背，然后慢慢地往下吻，而Jon在Stephen吻到指节时把手指抬起来探入他的口中，Stephen毫不反抗的继续舔吮着，时不时地抬眼看Jon，双方都明显有些醉意，他居高临下的姿态与湛蓝的眼眸令Stephen着迷，Jon刻意的蜷曲起手指，让Stephen有些呛到，他努力地想阻止自己咳嗽，泪水在眼中打转。所幸Jon回过神，把手缓缓地抽了出来。

意识到自己的行为之后，Jon一时之间有点不知所措。定格了两秒之后，他拿起外套快步往门口走去。  
「呃......我想我该走了。」  
然而Stephen先一步挡在他面前，在Jon开始说话前吻上他的唇，同时把Jon沾满自己唾液的手放到自己裤裆的突起上。Stephen的呼吸变得急促，而Jon惊讶得睁大双眼。  
「Stephen......」  
Stephen凑近他耳边，颤抖地说出两个字：  
「上我。」  
「Stephen，你不能......」  
「今天是父亲节，难道你不认为作为父亲我们彼此都值得一些奖励吗？」

**Author's Note:**

> *这里的「听说」说穿了就是Jon看了那期的节目
> 
> 原本后面有肉的但写得太烂干脆就断在这里让各位自行脑补


End file.
